The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses including toner collecting devices for collecting unnecessary toner.
An image forming apparatus utilizing electrophotography, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, or the like, forms a toner image on an image carrier (e.g., a photosensitive drum or a transfer belt) by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier and developing the electrostatic latent image. The toner is stored in a developing device. The toner is supplied from a developing roller disposed in the developing device to the image carrier.
Of the toner stored in the developing device, low-charged toner is likely to scatter around the developing device. The scattered toner may contaminate the inside and the outside of a main body of the image forming apparatus. For example, a technique of collecting such scattered toner from an image forming station including the image carrier via an exhaust duct, has been known.